


Китайский шоу-бизнес

by Kette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentioned Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, but still touching, drama with zi tao leaving, sehun is wrecked, supportive chanyeol, unfinished story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: Сехун гораздо более прочный, чем кажется
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Китайский шоу-бизнес

**Author's Note:**

> я нашла этот текст, недописанный в 2017 году, и мне так понравилось все, что я в нем увидела, что я решила его опубликовать. понятия не имею, о чем должна была быть эта история, но ее совершенно точно можно прочитать как зарисовку про взрослеющего Сехуна.
> 
> текст дописан не будет, заранее простите за это!

— Что-о-о? — протяжно голосит Чондэ за стеной, хотя кажется, что прямо над ухом. — Какого?  
Чанёль специально смотрит на часы, пока засовывает себя хотя бы в некоторое подобие одежды. Три часа сорок минут. Весь Шанхай дрыхнет без задних ног.  
Чондэ недоволен, и это нормально. Ненормально, что недоволен он именно в это время суток, когда они разбрелись по номерам и завалились спать только с полчаса назад.  
Очень сонный и немного злой, Чанёль ковыляет на звук, с трудом ориентируясь в нетрадиционной гостиничной плантировке. Пока он добирается в соседний номер, «что-о-о» незатихающим эхом все раскатывается и раскатывается в голове.  
— У меня тоже есть некоторые вопросы, — начинает он недовольно пыхтеть еще в коридоре, смутно припоминая, что в эту дверь с полчаса назад заваливался вовсе даже не Чондэ, а Сехун. — Я даже не знаю, с какой стороны…  
Полуголый Чондэ сидит на полу. Он поднимает голову, когда замечает Чанёля, и Чанёль осекается, останавливаясь в паре шагов. Чондэ смотрит на него, стиснув зубы и с такой растерянностью, словно на его глазах только что подстрелили боевого товарища. Слева от него сидит Сехун. Он головы не поднимает, и Чанель изнутри весь покрывается изморозью от испуга.  
У Сехуна в руках телефон. По экрану елозит указательный палец. Вверх. Вниз. Вверх. Одна и та же страница.   
— Что случилось? Что там у вас? — Чанель падает на колени рядом, нагибается и выворачивает шею, но Сехун не подает признаков жизни. Чондэ кивает на телефон, и Чанель бесцеремонно вытаскивает его из слабых рук, на всякий случай приобняв Сехуна за плечи.  
«Шокирующие откровения о корейском шоу-бизнесе: бывший рэппер группы EXO Хуан Цзы Тао поделился своими…»  
— Это же пиздеж. — К концу статьи Чанель сжимает зубы так сильно, что болит за ушами.  
— Ну, допустим, пиздеж это только наполовину, — говорит Чондэ, забирает телефон и кидает на ближайшую кровать. Его едва не колотит от праведного гнева. — На другую половину это свинство и лицемерие, например.  
— Что происходит, — говорит Кёнсу, опасливо замерший в дверях. Чонин на заднем плане трет глаза и непрерывно зевает.  
— Китайский шоу-бизнес, очевидно.  
На лице Сехуна слабая улыбка великомученика, и Чанель не понимает, переигрывает он или ему действительно настолько плохо. Зато, кажется, понимает Чунмён.  
— Господи, что? Что с тобой? — Чунмён, который явно только что вышел из душа, ускоряется с каждым шагом и едва не спотыкается на собственной футболке. Кёнсу ловит его под локоть и шагает следом, корректируя маршрут с учетом всех препятствий. Куча тряпок с пола превращается в аккуратную стопку словно сама собой, от одного его присутствия.   
— Почему ты такой бледный? — Чунмён присаживается на корточки, трясет Сехуна, оставляя мокрый след на его колене, озирается по сторонам. — А с вами что?  
— Тао поведал миру о тысяче и одном страдании, которое он претерпел на чужбине. В красках. Ему было трудно говорить об этом, но он смог. — Чондэ сжимает губы в тонкую линию. — Интересно, говорить, что для него счастье стоять с нами на сцене, было еще труднее? Тьфу, я не могу, это такая мерзость.  
Лицо Кёнсу каменеет.   
— О, — говорит Чунмён. — Я понял. — Он на несколько секунд прикрывает глаза и, когда открывает снова, в них чего-то нет. — Сехунни, пойдем-ка.  
Сехун покорно тянется за ним, поднимается и исчезает за входной дверью.  
«У вас там что, пижамная вечеринка?» — звонко летит им вслед. Видимо, Бэкхён перед этим сунулся уже не в один опустевший номер.  
— У вас тут что, кто-то умер? — осторожно спрашивает он, заходя. На лице, когда его видит Чанёль, уже ни тени улыбки. — Куда они пошли?  
Сразу с нескольких сторон раздаются звуки и жужжание. Чанёль рефлекторно ищет карман на голых ногах, потом подрывается к Кёнсу, в чей айфон уже уставился взъерошенный Бэкхён.  
«У нас все в порядке», пишет Чунмён.  
— Я рад, — поднимает брови Бэкхён. — Что именно в порядке?  
— Скиньте уже ссылку в чат, — предлагает Чонин.  
— Нет, — говорят Чанёль и Чондэ одновременно.  
— Не сейчас, — добавляет Кёнсу.  
— И я снова рад, что уровень принципиальности и этичности в этой комнате настолько выше среднего. Но, кажется, это не повод игнорировать меня? — Бэкхён раздраженно кривит губы, как и всегда, когда его лишают доступа к информации. — Может быть, кто-нибудь уже скинет эту долбанную ссылку _мне лично_?  
— И мне, — добавляет Чонин.  
Кёнсу разворачивается.  
— Я иду спать, — информирует он. — Можете продолжать, буду только рад выступить перед двадцатью тысячами китайцев сольно.  
Спина Кёнсу на мгновение становится объектом сразу трех цепких взглядов, после чего Бэкхён снова настороженно фокусируется на Чанёле.  
— Итак?  
— Блин, да скиньте ему уже кто-нибудь! Чондэ, скинь ему, я все равно без телефона сюда приперся.  
Чанёль рассеянно дергает шнурок на своей толстовке. Он разрывается, ему кажется, что он нужен сейчас везде. Здесь с Чондэ, который не так давно утешал Тао, пока тот давился прощальными словами признательности на сцене, и что теперь. Или с Кёнсу, который сейчас сам все найдет, прочитает и будет молча переживать, от чего ему наверняка приснится какая-нибудь дрянь. Или где-то там с Сехуном, для которого все это совсем отдельная тема… Но с Сехуном сейчас Чунмён, и этого достаточно, а отходчивый Чондэ вот-вот начнет вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Чанёль задумывается, как ему самому, и не находит быстрого ответа кроме «ну, так себе».  
— Кёнсу-я, — бессмысленно зовет он и с удивлением обнаруживает, что тот все это время стоял на пороге. — Соло отменяется, но! Как смотришь на дуэт?

То, что Тао отписался от всех в инстаграме, Чанёль обнаруживает после концерта и еще довольно долго листает его подписки туда-сюда, пока не начинает напоминать себе вчерашнего Сехуна. Потом решительно отписывается от Тао. Потом задумывается, когда, как и кому об этом стоит рассказать, если вообще стоит, и ломает голову до тех пор, пока не выясняется, что это вообще-то не новость.  
— От одной только статьи Сехунни так не развезло бы, — резонно замечает Бэкхён, когда они, в четвертый раз выведя полуживого Кёнсу из себя, спускаются погонять в настольный гостиничный теннис. — А его ох как развезло.  
— И ты уже в курсе, потому что?  
— Потому что я сообразительный. Я догадался и проверил. — Чанёль хмыкает и толкает его плечом. Бэкхён сладко улыбается в ответ. — Еще я соображаю, например, что не стоит баловаться в лифте.  
За это Чанёль уделывает его всухую два раза подряд.

Из Шанхая в Сеул Чанёль возвращается с ощущением, что дел очень много, а сил очень и очень мало.  
Очередное скандальное и чересчур затянувшееся расставание трепало всем нервы и заставляло задаваться вопросами, ответов на которые не существует. Чанёлю было то все равно, то до слез обидно, хотелось то позвонить в Китай и выяснить, как же так, то короткой строкой туда же телеграфировать «пока, слабохарактерный мудак». Вместо этого нужно было сочинять корейскую версию «Promise» и участвовать в промоушне новой части Звездных Войн.  
Как себя чувствует Сехун, оставалось только догадываться.   
На всякий случай, где-то неделю после Шанхая все носятся с ним как с фарфоровым, по очереди вытаскивают кто за шмотками, кто поесть, и по возможности вместе вечерами ходят выпить. В самый удачный заход их набирается аж шестеро.  
За неделю Чанёль доделывает совсем срочные дела, выкраивает день и заманивает Сехуна к себе в студию под предлогом обмозговать его джедайскую рэп-партию, заранее смирившись, что прогресс будет равняться нулю — печаль Сехуна уже стала достаточно светла для того, чтобы шутить дегенеративные шутки и подметать при случае всю найденную в общаге еду. Главной задачей оставалось отвлекать его от погружения в пучину новостей о китайском дебюте Тао, заучивания наизусть истории переписки с Тао, изучения фанатских переводов всяких китайских статей, в общем, не давать увязнуть в телефоне. Лучше Чанёля с этим справлялся только Бэкхён.  
— Сехунни, я уже жалею, что оставил тебя с ним, — напутствовал тот, позвонив из репетиционной. Сехун сразу включил громкую связь. На заднем плане Минсок разогревал голосовые связки, плавно переходя с «ля-ля-ля» на «у-тю-тю» и обратно. — Если он будет учить тебя всяким гадостям, не учись. Я заберу тебя вечером.  
— Но, хён. — Сехун завалился на диван, лицом не переставая изображать кавайный смайлик. — Я ведь уже большой. Я уже научился всяким гадостям сам.  
— Да что ты, — оживился Бэкхён. — Хорошо, постарайся тогда не скучать, а я заберу тебя вечером, и ты расскажешь об этом подробнее.  
— Вы вообще нормальные? — простонал Чанёль, упираясь локтем в грязный аккорд на клавиатуре, а лицом в ладонь.  
— О, так я на громкой? Привет-привет. Я как раз о том, что вручаю все самое ценное в твои умелые руки, Чанёлли. Ну, мне пора.  
Бэкхён отключился, и Сехун утопил беззвучный гогот в рукаве своего джемпера.

Коробочки с недоеденной едой стоят около микшера, Чанёль жует пресноватый чаджанмен и думает о том, как соскучился по кимчи-спагетти от Кёнсу. В последний раз, когда они виделись в общаге, Кёнсу еле хватило на то, чтобы залить кипятком кирпич полуготовой лапши. Чанёлю было больно смотреть на бурду в его тарелке и на его расписание, но Кёнсу не жаловался, говорил, что до конца съемок его сцен осталось немного, и скоро получится отдохнуть. Чанёль соскучился не только по кимчи-спагетти. Он, конечно, хочет, чтобы Кёнсу отдохнул, но еще больше он хочет запереть его в студии и записать с ним дюжину разных треков, а потом выбраться за такояки у станции, как в старые добрые времена.  
— Хен, не спи, — Сехун тыкает пяткой в ролики кресла, а потом пальцем в щеку. — Ты, кстати, уделался.  
Чанёль запихивает остатки чаджанмена в рот и утирается ладонью, а потом смотрится в браслет часов на запястье. Вроде чисто. Сехун с тихим «уиии» крутит на своем стуле уже четвертый оборот.  
— А Чунмён-хён тебя не расстреляет, когда узнает, что ты на клавиши коробочку ставил?  
— А он узнает?  
Сехун медленно поворачивает к нему свою пакостную улыбочку.  
— Ну что-о-о ты.  
Чанёль тоже ухмыляется и хватается за спинку стула, останавливая вращение.  
— Что-о-о-то ты меня не убедил. Придется избавиться от всех свидетелей, например, от тебя, раз уж ты, кажется, единственный.  
— Ох, не знаю, хён. Вот Бэкхён-хён придет за мной вечером, спросит, куда ты меня дел, и что ты ему скажешь?  
— Что миссия выполнена успешно?  
Сехун прижимает руку к груди и склоняет голову к плечу в притворном недоумении.  
— Так неожиданно… и так подло. Что же мне делать? Я доверял этим хёнам, — патетично изрекает он, щурится и страдальчески цыкает зубом. — А… Кому-то вообще можно доверять в этом жестоком мире?  
Нечаянный вопрос наводит на мысль о некоторых событиях и некоторых личностях, которым доверять явно стоило поменьше. Чанёль заминается с ответом и видит, как из Сехуна мгновенно выветривается ирония, губы поджимаются, руки заползают в подмышки — отчаянная, но неубедительная попытка защититься от этого самого жестокого мира.  
Золотое правило Чанёля гласит, что никогда не поздно начать спасать ситуацию, если ты в достаточной степени растерял инстинкт самосохранения. Или в достаточной степени придурок, что, в целом, примерно одно и то же.  
— Я точно знаю, как минимум, одного чувака, которому ты можешь довериться на все сто двадцать пять процентов. — Чанёль разваливается в своем кресле, придавая беседе оттенок бухой откровенности и сеанса психотерапии одновременно.   
— И это ты?  
— Спасибо, но нет. Это ты.  
Сехун внимательно смотрит на него из своего убежища, но вместо Чанёля видит сейчас только злосчастный год разницы в возрасте. Или его видит сейчас сам Чанёль?   
— Эта мудрость должна мне помочь сейчас как-то?  
— Не факт. — Чанёль не отказывает себе в удовольствии ухмыльнуться. — Может быть, ты еще не готов.  
— Я определенно не готов, — морщит лоб Сехун, подтягивает колени поближе и обнимает их, снова пряча ладони подмышками, — позови меня выпить и на второй бутылке соджу такие разговоры разговаривай, хён.  
У Чанёля отвисает челюсть, и он растерянно чешет в затылке, переваривая этот неожиданный выпад. Кажется, он снова полез объяснять жизнь, хотя его никто об этом не просил. Кажется, он не учел, что мальчик давно уж подрос, и из чувствительной личинки стал самостоятельной человеческой единицей, двинутой, конечно, единицей, но вполне уверенной в себе. И иногда гораздо более прочной, чем кажется.  
— Типа, большой уже, да? Самостоятельный? Тогда не рассчитывай больше на мое сочувствие. Не приходи ко мне, когда у тебя закончится бальзам для волос, не звони мне в два часа ночи с вопросами, что такое реверберация, и не подсовывай свое барахло в мою сумку, чтобы не брать свою.  
Сехун покачивается в кресле.  
— Ладно, — покладисто отвечает он, и Чанёлю кажется, что он только что шваркнул котенка об стену. Он вспоминает про Тао.   
— Но если тебе правда хреново…  
— Одумайся, хён. Когда такое было вообще?  
— Вообще ни разу не припомню, но мало ли. Мало ли мудаков в этом жестоком мире.  
— Тао не мудак, — очень спокойно говорит Сехун. Слишком спокойно. Он оттопыривает большие пальцы и выстукивает ими коротенькую мелодию на плечах. — Не мудак. Он просто…  
— Сопляк и папенькин сынуля. — Чанёль никогда не научится думать вперед. — Извини.   
Сехун поджимает губы. Его взгляд замирает на подлокотнике, и весь Сехун тоже замирает, Чанёлю даже кажется, что он перестает дышать.  
— Ненавижу, — вдруг выпаливает он. — О, черт.  
Хватает секунды на то, чтобы слезы перекатились через длинные ресницы. Сехун машинально растирает их ладонями, но это довольно бессмысленно, учитывая, что слез из него обычно выливается как минимум ведро. Чанёль толкается ногой и останавливается так, чтобы одной рукой было удобно трепать Сехуна по плечу, пока другой он роется в сумке в поисках салфеток.  
— Хочу его увидеть, — некрасиво хлюпает тем временем Сехун, заливая красивый джемпер. — Господи, я так скучаю. Я совсем дурак?   
— Не совсем, — нежно похлопывает его по плечу Чанёль.  
— Тогда почему я опять… блин… реву?..  
— Потому что нет особых причин веселиться? — поднимает брови Чанёль, протягивая помятую упаковку. — Тебя кинул твой лучший друг, и я был бы сильно удивлен, если бы тебя это порадовало.  
Сехун ничего на это не отвечает. Он вытирает глаза и мокрые щеки, а потом закрывает лицо руками, драматично комкая в пальцах платок.  
— Зачем вообще придумали обещания? — глухо бубнит он. — Не буду никому ничего обещать.  
— Пообещай, что не будешь.  
Сехун шмыгает и запрокидывает голову, судорожно выдыхая в потолок.  
— Хён, ты худший.  
— Ты признал это, — улыбается Чанёль, сжимая напоследок его плечо покрепче. — Я счастлив.  
Бэкхён, приезжая в студию час спустя, очень внимательно смотрит на них обоих, очень много и бессмысленно говорит и, уходя, мрачно показывает Чанёлю за спиной Сехуна свой изящный кулак.


End file.
